A Very Crellie Christmas
by CrashAgainstMySkin
Summary: Craig is going to make this christmas, a christmas Ellie will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that came into my head, and I had to write about it, it's a crellie story just like the rest of my fics but not based on a song which is weird, just based of my mind. So please read and review!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything or anyone.

A Very Crellie Christmas

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Its been two years since LA. Me and Ellie have been together for a year and a half and are living together in a small apartment in Toronto. I'm happy to say were fine and enjoying our lives right now. Ellie just finished school and is now working for the second largest news paper in downtown Toronto and my record is topping the charts all across Canada, which means a lot of cash. Perfect timing too because Christmas is a week away and its Ellie's favorite holiday and I really want to make it special. Suddenly the front door opens and Ellie walks in from work.

"Hey I'm home, finally," Ellie states placing her bag down on the couch while collapsing right next to it.

"Hey," I say walking towards her and placing a kiss on her head placing a seat right next to her.

"Work was so exhausting today, Mondays are always super busy."

"Well hey Christmas is coming soon," I tell her, holding her hands to make her feel better.

"Oh thank god, I really need to just relax and be with my family, I can not wait to see Joey either."

"I was thinking , maybe we shouldn't go to Calgary to visit Joey this Christmas."

"What, why we always go to Joey's," Ellie exclaimed

"I don't know, I just think we should go somewhere else."

"But I already got the gifts for everyone."

"Well I was thinking about going to New York City, staying in a nice hotel in a suite overlooking Central Park."

"What," Ellie said with a smile straightening up from the couch.

"I hope your not disappointed because I already booked everything, we leave Christmas eve.

"OH MY GOD, Craig of course I'm not disappointed," Ellie said excitedly wrapping her arms around Craig and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Great, then its settled were going to New York for Christmas and were staying until after New Years."

"But wait," she said pulling away a little bit. "Were not going to spend Christmas with the family."

"Well it happens , I'm sure they will understand."

A week passes and its Christmas eve. Ellie and I leave around seven to get to the airport. We finally board the plane after waiting several hours and I surprise Ellie with first class tickets.

"Craig, first class, really,"

"What, I just want you to feel comfortable, this is a long flight, New York's not 20 minutes away."

"You really didn't have too."

"I wanted to, please will you just let me have this."

After several hours the plane landed and El and I get our bags and see a man holding a sign that read Manning/Nash. Ellie looked at me and I nodded to answer her question. I grab her hand gently and walk up to the man, who then leads the way to the car parked outside which was taking us to our hotel. The man by the name of Jules, takes our bags and packs them into the trunk and opens the door for me and Ellie. We scoot inside and Ellie turns to me with an annoyed smile on her face.

"Craig, what's going on."

"What?"

"First class tickets and now a driver."

"Listen I want this to be special and I know your not into the fancy treatment but can you please let me treat you the way I feel you should be treated, especially after what I put you through over the years, besides he is only taking us to the hotel that's it."

"Fine, I'll let you give me the finest treatment in the world, but only while were here, when we get home back to our normal middle class lives, ok."

"What ever you say my love," I tell her while placing a kiss on her hand. She gives me the "are you kidding" look and I just smile at her.

We get to the hotel and I see Ellie's face light up. I just stare at her admiring her beauty and her smile. Before entering a send a quick text and I hold her hand and start walking up to the front desk inside. Ellie just looks like a little girl in the movies when they enter the big city and see the buildings, that stunned by amazed look. I check in and the bell hop takes our bags. Me and Ellie walk hand in hand as we head up to our suite. I slide the key in and the room was beautiful. It had a huge king sized bed with silk sheets and a balcony overlooking Central Park. Our suite had a mini bar a fridge and a coffee pot and the T.V was centered in the middle next to our phone. The bathroom was just as big, there was a large Jacuzzi tub and on the other was the shower and the toilet and sink were in the middle. Ellie walked in and sat on the couch we also had in our room. I sit down beside her and moved her closer to me so we were cuddling as we were waiting for our bags to arrive.

"Craig, this place is amazing, thanks so much for booking this trip."

"I told you already, its all for you, I just want this to be a Christmas you will never forget."

"How can I thank you for this," she said as she got up and moved closer to the bed.

"Thank me after the trip is over."

"Well I think I should give you a little thanks now," she said placing a seat on the bed.

"I told you after the trip."

There's a knock on the door and I get up and open the doors to let our bags in. I tip the bell hop and bring our bags in and notice El looking at me in an annoyed fashion.

"What did I do know," I say looking at her confused.

"Craig, I'm looking for a little action here," Ellie states with a slight chuckle.

"Ohh, now I see," I say feeling stupid as I grab her and move upwards towards the bed with our lips locked passionately.

We stayed in bed until around 6 when we started to ready for dinner.

I reserved a place for us at the most expensive restaurant in the city. I took a shower and dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and black slacks. I was waiting for Ellie and when she was done getting ready she looked stunning. Her hair curved into her face like it did when we were younger and she had on a black dress that showed off her figure beautifully. Her makeup was done to perfection and she just looked beautiful, not like she wasn't beautiful before but she just glowed this evening and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We walked outside and I sent out a another quick text, Ellie was wondering who I was texting because I was texting all day, but she didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and led her to a horse drawn carriage that was taking us to the restaurant. Ellie was just happy because she couldn't stop smiling. The carriage took us through the park and I held El close to me the entire time as she just placed her head against my chest.

We finally got to the restaurant and I sent the last text for the night. I took Ellie inside and told the hostess I was here. She whispered in my ear and I grabbed Ellie's hand as she led us into the back of the room. She took us into the hall where Ellie got the surprise of her life.

Ellie walked in and almost started crying when she saw Marco, her mom and dad, Joey, a now 17 year old Angela, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and his wife Trina. Ellie just looked at me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Craig, what's going on," Ellie said staring to cry

"You really think I'm gonna keep you away from your family and friends on Christmas."

"How?"

"Craig flew everyone down so we can spend Christmas all together," Mr. Nash said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Ellie hugged me tightly whispering in my ear "I love you so much."

"I love you too"

Ellie let go of me and hugged her parents, while Joey and the rest of the clan gathered around me.

"So big guy, is everything going according to plan," Joey asked me curiously.

"So far so good, It looks like its headed in the right direction"

A/N: So its not finished yet but the conclusion will be posted this weekend so stayed tuned for the next installment of A Very Crellie Christmas.


	2. The Finale

A/N: The conclusion of A Very Crellie Christmas. Craig has a BIG surprise for Ellie! Again I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in my story.

The Finale

"So Craig, hon did you tell her yet," Paige asks me curiously.

"No I didn't I'm waiting until later."

"Oh I can only imagine what her face will look like," Trina, Jimmy's wife states.

"I will never forget your face," Jimmy replies.

"Guys, c'mon, don't make him nervous," Angie says looking at me with her sweet eyes. God I love my baby sister I can always talk to her especially now that she is older.

Ellie walks over to us and her eyes are still tearing, I am so glad I can make her happy like this. She is so beautiful and I cannot wait to tell her.

"What are you guys surrounding Craig for, what did he do now," Ellie asks with a sweet smile.

"Nothing, were just asking him how he can pull this whole thing off," Marco says looking at me with a half smile.

"Yeah Ellie you really picked a good one," Angie said to Ellie

"She really has, hasn't she," Mrs. Nash chimed in.

"Thanks guys," Ellie replied reaching to hug Angie.

The night went on and Ellie talked to everyone. I could tell she was really enjoying herself. Her smile just grew wider and wider as the whole evening went on. She walked over to me and gave me kiss on lips and hugged me tightly.

"Craig, I'm having a wonderful evening, I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"Your not done Nash, You still have a whole lot more coming your way."

"Craig!"

I looked over at Marco and gave him a quick wave. He came rushing over and I told him to take Ellie and keep her occupied. There was no way she was getting out the surprise from me and she knows she can. Marco took her away and I could see she was getting annoyed that I wasn't telling her anything, but she can't know. She struggled a little bit but gave in and went off with Marco. I was standing there smiling thinking about what her face will look like later after she got the real surprise when Spin came up to me.

"Hey man."

"Hey Spin, how's it going."

"Great, fine I can't complain, so hey when ya gonna give it to her."

"Later when were alone."

"Dude, man it seems like everyone I know is getting married, first Jimmy and now your gonna propose to Ellie, its freakin insane man."

"Yeah I know, but hey I love her and I just want her to be mine forever, god that sounded cheesy, but that's just how I feel, I can't explain it."

"Dude, I'm just finally glad your realizing it, I mean everyone could see that you were completely into her since the beginning of grade 12, except you."

"Well now I see it," I reply with a laugh. My cell starts ringing and it's the limo service telling me my limo has arrived. I pull away and ask for everyone's attention. They all look up with curious faces.

"Alright everyone, the limo is here to take us to our next destination, were going to Radio City to see the Christmas Spectacular."

Everyone cheered and hurried outside except for Ellie who just looked at me with her hair falling in her face. I walked up to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace and whispered I her ear "Its all for you." We walked out together in with my arm around her as she put her head on my shoulder. We squeezed in next to Marco and Paige while everyone cheered. Ellie looks up at me still snuggling up next to me and places a gentle kiss on my chin.

"I love you more than anyone else, thanks for spoiling me tonight."

She places her head back down while I stroked her hair and we blocked everyone out. I can not wait until tonight when I finally ask Ellie to marry me.

We arrived at Radio City and I walk up to the clerk asking for the manager. She complies and 10 minutes later, Mr. Jones the Manager greets me.

"Well then Mr. Manning I have your reserved seating waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"Please give all your coats to Annie while I show you up and don't forget to take your ticket otherwise you may not receive your coat back," Mr. Jones exclaims with a smile and a chuckle.

Everyone gives there coat to Annie and I give her tip and head upstairs to where we were all sitting. Mr. Jones leads us to the box seating where I reserved all the seats so we have for just us. Everyone was so shocked since I kept this from all of them. Everyone was thanking me and asking if they could pay me back.

"Craig, please let me pay you back, I feel terrible that you spent so much," Mr. Nash tells me.

"Yeah come on Craig, you paid for everything so far," Joey states as everyone agrees.

I pull Ellie in close to me and look at her and look back up. "No I just wanted you guys to help me make this special for Ellie, and you have, that is pay back enough."

Everyone moans and takes a seat, but Mr. Nash just wont take no for a answer.

"Craig, no please I am at least going to pay you back for dinner.'

"No, Mr. Nash please don't, I plan on taking you out more this week so, no. I just wanted to show you that I love your daughter and I should be thanking you for giving me her."

"Craig."

"No, sir I know your going through some money problems with all your hospitals bills, and I just want you to know that I am so happy your ok and please just let me have this one. I promise I wont ever go extreme like this again."

"You better not, you promised," Ellie exclaims.

Mr. Nash smiled and shook my hand. Ellie just gave me a quick kiss and pulled me while we took a seat next to her parents. I know things have been rough at home with her dad and I know Ellie is thankful that I could help with anything she allowed me to do. The room went dark and the show began.

The show was amazing. All the performers were so talented and I have never seen so many Santa's in my life. It was funny and moving and extremely entertaining. When the show ended everyone was in the holiday spirit.

"Craig, that was great thanks," Marco states.

"Amazing hon," Paige says walking out.

"Loved every minute of it," Trina and Jimmy say.

"Thanks big brother," Angie says giving me a hug.

"That was super cool," Spinner shouts.

"Craig thanks again," Joey states giving me a hug as well.

"Craig, thanks again for everything," Mr. Nash tells me shaking my hand as Mrs. Nash nods in agreement.

The limo pulls up and everyone gets in. Ellie heads to get in but I pull her away.

"Craig, what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk home through Central Park."

"But its almost midnight, and I wanna say goodbye to everyone."

"Don't worry, There all staying in the same hotel, we will see them tomorrow I just really want to be alone right now."

"Alright."

Marco looks at me and gives me a smile and mouth good luck. I mouth thanks back and he shuts the door and the limo drives away. Me and Ellie start walking towards Central Park and then it starts to snow, Ellie just lights up, I couldn't have planned that in a million years, but its just icing on the cake, a white Christmas what could make this anymore special, I think I might know.

Its getting really close to midnight and I am ready to tackle this. Ellie and I are walking hand in hand through Central Park and she is just smiling away. The snow has covered almost everything now and I look at Ellie.

"What are smiling about."

"Everything Craig, just everything."

"I'm just happy to see you smile, I haven't seen you this happy since-"

"LA, when I ran into you," she cuts me off.

"That was the last time I was ever so happy, besides all the other times we spent together, just being with you makes me super happy."

"Me too, I can't imagine it any better than it right now, just holding your hand and being in your arms.'

This was it, It was now or never.

"Actually I can."

"You can what."

"Imagine it better than this."

I stopped walking and stood in front of her, she looked puzzled. We were standing on the bridge.

"Craig, what's going on are-," she stopped when I pulled out the small box.

I got down on one knee and grabbed her hand and stroked her fingers.

"Ellie since we became friends back at Degrassi, I couldn't remember the last time I felt good or not so low. Its like you were an angel sent to me to show that there is still good and beauty in the world. You became one of my closet friend and you understood me so well and then you saved me again which I don't think I could ever thank you for. After all that stuff and that goodbye I didn't know how I could ever forget you or picture my life without you in it."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she was covering her mouth with her free hand.

"And then when I saw you in LA, I felt like I was back in grade 12 and I just felt all of the love I had for stored inside me come straight back up and grow even more. The last two years and the previous years before that with you were amazing and I was hoping you would do me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me. So Ellie Nash, the love of my life, will you marry me.

"Craig, you were right this better and YES I will marry you!"

I put the ring on her finger and she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me kissing me all over until I fell back. We both started laughing lying there when Ellie rolled on top of me and kissed me passionately. I looked up at her and saw nothing but joy and happiness in her eyes and I was so thrilled that she would be my wife, the future Mrs. Manning. I pulled her to my lips as a tear fell from my eye.

"Thank you for making me the happiest guy in the world."

"Merry Christmas."

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed reading my short little twoshot and I wish everyone a very happy holiday!


End file.
